Vacation, Love & Pressure
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: Hi Ya Guy My VERY 1st Stargate SG-1 Fic I hope you love it! Normally the Bill ! If you guys are a MASSIVE fan of the Carter/O'Neil Duo then read, read, read! Luv ya all!
1. Inconvenient Phone Call

It was just another day at the SGC so they all thought…General Hammond had a phone call from the president informing him he was sending his officers to the base as he has a warrant out for Jack O'Neil's arrest. He contacted Jack and asked him to return to the SGC immediately not informing him why.

"General?" Jack said walking into his office.

"O'Neil thank you for coming so urgently" Hammond replied.

"Of but why is that General?"

I got a call from the president, telling me they have a warrant out for your arrest"

"What…you're kidding right?" Questioned Jack

"This is not a joke Colonel O'Neil you are being accused of attempted murder Jack" General Hammond explained.

"With what prove Sir?"

"They have you leaving the hotel with a black riffle holdall at the same time as the shooting took place on CCTV"

"Oh come on Gorge…this it complete bull" Jack expressed.

As Gorge prepared Jack for the officer, Major Carter appeared.

"Sir everything ok?"

"Yeah sure…fantastic apparently I have shot the vice president whilst I was on vacation way up in mountains funny that!"

"What no way…well obliviously they have that wrong" Samantha replied.

"Well not a far as there concerned they have me on CCTV apparently"

"Jack do you have anyone to confirm that?" General questioned.

At that point O'Neil looked and Carter and Carter looked and Jack and replied. "No I was on vacation and the whole point of being way up in the mountains is that for hundreds of miles away from the nearest town let alone Washington" Jack snapped.

"Major what brings you backs from vacation this early?" Hammond questioned.

"Erm…I was doing some research at home and I needed a few things from the base Sir"

"Very well Major"


	2. Hiding True Feeling

What the General did know was that Sam and Jack was actually together in the mountains for the vacation. When Jack got the Call from Hammond they was in the middle of having a chat about how they really felt about each other, as Samantha had already called off her engagement to Pete Shanahan because she never really loved him, and it wasn't fair to just go through with the wedding to hide her feelings for Jack and scared of being alone.

"Jack why didn't you tell him?" Samantha questioned

"Tell me what?"

"About us being together on the mountains"

"What a get us both in deep water, we can have me locked up and you struck off. And what for? Me get locked up for something I haven't even done?" O'Neil replied.

"Well if it's gonna clear you're name from framed for this preposterous shooting which funnily enough we both know you didn't do, whether we were together or not" Carter snapped.

"Well were just gonna have to go with it until someone finds out the truth, until then we keep buttoned okay?"

"Jack…" Sam began.

"Carter…that's an order clear?" Jack looked lovingly plus scared at Carter.

"Crystal Sir" Sam replied impatiently.

"Good…now come on I have some cuffs to adjust to!" O'Neil smiled nervously.

"Doesn't sir please?"

"Let's just hope there fluffy huh?" Jack joked.

"I just don't think this is the…" Sam was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oooh Sam…great I was hoping to catch you, I need a bit of advice on something?"

"Erm…ok can't it wait a second?" Samantha asked.

"Yes it can, sorry I did mean to interrupt or anything" Dr. Frasier apologised.

"No it's alright you didn't" Samantha quickly replied.

"Ok…well I'll meet you down in the infirmary in 5?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"Yeah…sure" Sam replied.

As Janet Frasier walked out closing the door behind her Sam continued. " Look Jack I not sure is I can deal with you being away so long right now, come on we have only just sorted things out between us on a personal note" Samantha said we tears welling up in her eyes.

"Carter look what we was discussing back up there in the mountains before the phone rang I meant it…every single word okay, and we will talk about this later alright?" Jack replied.

"Yea through a couple of metal bar stuck between us, sound familiar!" Sam smiled.

"Sam it's not going to come to that…now please will you just chill out a bit, also work with Telc and Jonas try having a bit of a dig around to see what you can work out okay?"

"Well it will have to be won't it I suppose" Carter replied.

Sam moved closer to Jack and O'Neil took hold of Carter's hand and there moved closer together, they were about to express there love with a sneaky kiss why know one was about…But just as there were about to lock lips the door swung open, quickly making Sam and Jack to break away instantly.

"Colonel Jack O'Neil we have been sent by our higher superior the President of the United States Of America for this reason we are arresting you for the attempted murder of Vice President Robert Kinsey, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if not mentioned whilst questioned something you later reply on in courts, anything you do say will be given in evidence do you understand?"

"I don't suppose I get me own bathroom by any chance, second that a big fat juicy steak with fries?" Jack Smiled very sarcastically.

"Come along Colonel" The officer replied.

At this point Jack stopped joking and looked straight at Samantha; she too looked into his eye and felt nothing but pain.

"Sam…you okay?" Janet asked.

Carter took a deep breathe then turned and looked a Dr. Frasier. "Yes I'm fine, what did you need advice about anyway?" Sam questioned.

"Erm…it's down in the infirmary, come down and I'll show you" Janet replied.

Dr. Frasier took Carter down to the infirmary, she was asking about a new alien medical device and wondered if Sam has ever come across it and whether she thinks it's a good idea to go ahead and use it.

"Sam…hello…Samantha Carter… Anyone there?" Janet question Sam as she seemed to be in a world of her!

"Oh Sorry…what was you say Janet?" Carter asked.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Yes I'm great why?" Sam replied.

"Well I was just saying about these new alien medical devices, I just thought you'd have a better Idea on them then I would at the moment that's all?" Janet replied.

"Erm…yes I have come across them but I wouldn't say they were great to be quite honest." Samantha explained.

"Ok…why do you say that?" Questioned Janet.

"Because for 1).They make a bloody racket 2). You can never trust anything that belonged to a Goa'uld 3). I just don't like the colour." Sam replied bluntly.

"Okay well that certainly answers my question…thank you for you're advice Sam consider it a big help…What I mean is from your personal experience of course…Carter are you even listening to what I am saying?" Dr. Frasier asked her best friend.

"Yea...yeah of course sorry just have something to sort out that's all?"

"So you were taking in everything I was speaking about like it did actually register?"

"Of course it registered, what do you take me for?" Sam asked.

"If you say so…anyway I forgot to ask how you're very well earned vacation went?" Frasier asked looking very intrigued.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Samantha generally when someone asks you if you enjoyed your holiday, you know well away from work. Normally the instant reply to that would be something along the lines of, Yes thanks if was fab, the break did me the world of good"

"Yes right…well yes thank you for asking Doc it was great up and til now that is?" Carter replied agitated.

"What?" Janet inquired.

"Nothing…look are we done here or do you need any advice on anything else?" Samantha asked really try to look like she had an appointment somewhere else!

"Erm…yeah were done, have you gotta be somewhere Sam?"Asked Janet

"Actually yes I do and it's getting really late…sorry Jan I have to dash, I'll catch up with you tomorrow or something okay…Byeeeeeeeee!" Sam rushed off slamming the door behind her before Frasier even got the chance to reply goodnight back!

_Yes bye_ Janet thought to herself she new something wasn't right and she had a pretty good idea what it was…and if she was wrong she soon would.


	3. Between Friends

Sam returned home and decided to make a couple of calls and look at some paperwork concerning this stupid allegation to do with Jack which both Jack And Samantha new he didn't do. Carter decided to take a shower; have her dinner and sit down in front of the laptop with a cup of chocolate and help find justice for Jack. As Carter was about to make a important phone call to someone she thought could definitely be able to help clear O'Neil's name but her door bell rang.

_**Ding dong!!**_

"Janet hi…what are you doing here?" Sam questioned surprised.

"Erm…well Cassandra is out at the movies with a girlfriend and I have completely cleared my back log of paperwork, so I just thought I'd bring a bottle and a pizza…it this a good time?" Janet asked.

"Mmmm of course…come in, I have just eaten though sorry" Sam replied.

"Oooh that's okay, more for me then huh!" Frasier jokingly replied.

"Sure is" Sam replied back with a smile.

"What are you up to anyway?" Janet asked Carter.

"Well I was just doing a bit of digging into this stupid allegation with Jack shooting the Vice President" Samantha replied angered at the thought anyone could even think it!

"Mmmm I know…it has to be a set up right?"

"Of course it is I should know" Samantha snapped.

"How?" Janet asked knowing very well what Carter meant.

"What I mean is Jack wasn't even in town he was up in them bloody great big mountains he calls bliss and just like he said, where he goes the nearest town is at least 100miles away let alone in Washington"

"Yeah I know but what if there can't prove he wasn't there and didn't shot him?" Questioned Frasier

"Well I'll just have to…" Samantha stopped herself from even telling her best friend that she was spending her vacation time with Jack up in those most beautiful mountains she had ever seen!

"You'll have to what Sam?" Janet pressed a little more.

"Nothing…I suppose we will all just have to muck in and stop this from happing he can't have done…NO HE DIDN'T…I know for a fact he didn't" Samantha shouted frustrated and tearful.

"How Sam how do you know…they even have him on CCTV, how do you explain that?" Janet shot back.

"I don't know…but like I have said for the hundredth time he didn't do it O.k.…" Samantha replied crossly.

"Is there something your not tell me Sam?" Questioned Janet

"NO why do you say that?" Sam replied very offensively.

"It's just your so sure that he was there and even more adamant that he did do it…and why, I know you Sam and your definitely hiding or know something about it, because I don't think you'd be so quick to defend anyone unless you was 101 that they didn't do it" Janet stared at Carter waiting for a answer.

Carter was so worked up about the whole thing and then having to listen to Janet banging on about how he might not be innocent she just let it all go even shouting it out with so much anger built up inside.

**"YES…yes alright I know he didn't because I was there; up in the bloody, mountains with him and yeah the whole vacation from start to finish and we spend all day everyday together. Just talking, walking, fishing, eating, drinking great beer and telling each other how we really feel about one another…then that was it we just settled down for the night and bang the phone rings telling Jack to get back to base immediately and it ruined everything, there was just no time to discuss what we wanted to do about these feelings we have for each other whether one of use was going to leave SG-1 or retire, nothing…all we did say was that we didn't ever want this vacation to end, that we wanted to stay like this forever just snuggling up by the fire and not have to worry about anyone knowing or watching and the regulations, etc, etc…"** Sam stopped gasping for breathe after all that shouting out of her system she fell to the ground crying her heart out like she has never cried before.

Janet rushed over to her and held her in her arms and told her, "It's alright…that's it have a good cry it's all going to be alright" Frasier kept comforting her and telling her to take deep steady breaths insuring her everything will sort it's self out and then her and Jack can speak about there future.

"I miss him Janet…I just want to be back up in those mountains, I have never felt so close and loved as I do with Jack all the time"

_"I know…I see the pain in both your eyes everyday; especially when one of you gets stuck off world from each other not knowing if your going to see each other again, I also see it when one of you are sick and bound to the infirmary you can see just how much you want to hold each other and tell each other how much you love one another and you know you can't…and why? Because of one stupid regulation__" _Janet replied softly.

"Janet…you won't say anything to anyone yet will you, just least until we have spoken about it properly?" Carter asked.

"NO of course I won't…come I have kept it this long why would I not a little bit longer?"

"What…you mean you knew?"

"Yes I did" Frasier replied smiling.

"But how…when?" Samantha questioned.

"Well my sweetheart…you can see it way deep down in both of you; plus it probably didn't help the fact I saw you both drive up into the mountains and then suddenly returning back here together at the exact same time, I knew that definitely was just a simple coincidence!" Janet explained.

"What the hell was you doing all the way out the by the mountains anyway?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Well it's a little short cut to where I have to take the pathology reports to be filed" Explained Frasier.

"Wow that's far?" Sam replied convinced.

"Well it is a lot of data and a lot of it has to do with National Security, that's why it has to be stored away and handled by the right people…can you imagine what would happen if all the reports we have written whether completed or not fell into the wrong hands…I cannot even bare to think!" Janet replied.

"Yeah that's true…hay how about we crack open that bottle you so kindly brought!" Smiled Sam

"Sure why not…look listen Sam Cassandra has a slumber night after the movies; Annie's Mum is dropping them there after it's one of the friends birthday's so there making a big deal out it this time, you know new high school thing mum's aren't very cool if you don't throw a slumber party after the movies kinda thing!"

"Ha ha ha Kids…good god can't there just learn to stay put in Kindergarten!"

"I know tell me about it…so I was thinking how about I stay over and we can catch breakfast at Molly Dollies in the morning?" Janet asked Sam

"You know what that sound great, is Molly Dollies that new joint in town?" Samantha replied.

"Yes a really health grease spoon" Frasier smiled.

"Yeah I bet aren't they all?" Carter replied.

"How the hell can waffles, Pancakes with Strawberry Jelly Bacon and Eggs be Health?" Janet expressed.

"Tell me about and do you know the only person to have won that competition is Telc not even Jack takes him up on that challenge!" Samantha told her.

"Really I am surprised!" Janet replied.

"Oh no…Not that it's too much to eat Janet. Because it's far to sickly, He tells the waitress to skip out the jelly on the Pancakes!" Samantha and Janet couldn't stop giggling _it's nice to see __Carter smile again_Dr. Frasier thought to herself!

Morning seemed to come round so quickly for Samantha and Janet, it most likely had something to do with the fact they didn't get to sleep until 3am and was both having to be up at 6am!

"Janet…Hay Jan, wake up we are running sooooo late!"

"Why what's the time?" Janet replied unethically.

"6.30am" Carter replied.

"What…oh no if I don't get up now I never will!" Janet jumped up quickly.

"Hay how come your dressed already?" questioned Janet.

"Well I didn't see the sense in waking you when I was using the shower!" Smiled Sam

"Oh I see…well thanks, come on I'll grab a shower when back at base"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah why not…just don't tell anyone I ever walk within mile radius of base without having at least a shower.

"I promise!" Sam replied

"Are you popping in to see Jack today?" Janet asked softly

"Err….yes I think I will"

"Well say I said hi"

"Will do" Samantha replied

"I'll catch you later then, will you be okay?"

"Yeah sure I'll see back at base." Sam said quietly.


	4. Ohio Drive

Hay Guys Sorry it's taken so long to upd8 been busy busy busy...but I promise to keep up now! hope you all enjoy, thank you to everyone who has R&R

* * *

Carter arrived at the prison they were keeping O'Neil in, she was stripped search from head to toe and felt like a dirty criminal herself. They told her it was just procedure and not to be too offended. 

"Visitor in bay three for O'Neil" One of the prison guards shouted!

"Sam…I didn't…" Carter interrupted Jack.

"No I…just thought I'd see how you were doing that was all sir" Samantha looked straight into Jack's eyes and said Sir?

"Okay...Carter" Jack signed to Sam from his hand cuffs asking if she was bugged.

Carter looked back and nodded _I think so_ Carter signed back.

"So how are they treating you Colonel?" Sam asks

"Oh…well you know; a bit like a 5 star hotel expect you don't get your own room service lady calling 109 instead it's just the local 911…but apart from that the Steak is really good" Jack said smiling very sarcastically!

"Well I am glad to here it…maybe I should put in an offer to become that 109 room service, acting very professional of course!" Carter laughed back shaking her head.

"Now that's the best thing I have heard all week!"

At that point the visiting hour had come to end and the buzzer went.

"Oh dear save by the bell!" Jack smirked.

"Actually Sir…that's a buzzer" Sam replied very mischievously!

"What well what ever you're offer unfortunately has been denied"

"Oh well maybe next time" Samantha replied deeply with tears in her eye once again.

"Goodbye Major Carter, have a good day now" Jack saw the pain in Carter eyes and couldn't help but raise a tear himself and say. "Well chow then"

"Yes of course bye…Sir" Sam replied pausing a little while her heart skipped a beat.

Jack turned around and walked away. When Samantha reached her car she saw a note stuck to her window screen wipers. _****__**M**__**eet at **__**Ohio Drive**____**Washington, D.C (6pm), don't be late**_

Sam wasn't sure who left the note, but obviously had been following her and knew something about Jack. She sat the at the wheel of her car crying her eyes out in the middle of the car park of the prison, she took one look back in her mirror at the building she had just left the man she loves and drove off to meet the note dropper!

She had never been to Ohio Drive before; she had to stop off at the nearest Gas Station. She refuelled just to see if anyone was following her there at the same time asking the man who was filling her UV with Gas if he knew where this Ohio Drive was. He replied, "Yea…sure go straight down the main highway, through 2 set's of traffic lights, then keep to your right, up towards the mountains sign and it another 100yard say" The Gas filler named Jeff told her.

"Thanks a lot." Carter slightly smiled and rushed off in the car.

Sam was getting more worried the close she got to the address on the note; she did quite know what to do keep going or turn around. The road she had turned off just like the gas man said had told her suddenly turned to a country lane very narrow but yet the scene was beautiful. As she pulled up at the address she was greeted by a man in black and suit telling her to follow behind him in the car. Not knowing who he was or where he was taking her she was very reluctant to follow him at all, but she want to know if he knew anything about Jack the car finally pulled up in front of her as she pulled up behind him she grabbed her gun out from under the seat and hid it in her right boot!

"If you would like to follow me, Major Carter" The man said.

"Who the hell are you and where are we?" Sam questioned.

"You don't need to know where we are just get, me on the other hand, my name is Harley"

"Harley? And what exactly do you mean I don't need to know where I am?" Samantha spat back angered.

"No worries you'll find out everything you want to be a little bit; after all I'm just the bloody messenger lady"

"What's he like" Carter Enquired.

"Well he can be a bit cagey but apart from that not to bad" Harley replied.

"Here you go it's just through here you might wanna duck your head a little can get kinda low in here""I'll bare that in mind Harley, thanks" Samantha replied sarcastically.

"Ok here we are…just hold back a second."

"Well…well…well Harley did she come willingly or not?" The boss replied.

"Yes she's really fallen for this guy to wanna follow a complete stranger huh?"

"She Blonde" The boss started to giggle!

"Oh come on Harley bring her in, she can be very impatient as I have experienced.

"Okay Major his ready for you now" Harley told her.

"Well here goes nothing…god it's cold in here" Sam said walking through the dark drippy room.

"You…what the hell is going on?"

NOW GUYS IF YOU DON'T R&R YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHAP! LOL :-)

PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE, MORE, MORE!


	5. Cutting To The Chase

"Why hello Samantha...it sure is great to see you to!"

"What the blood hell do you want Pete?" Samantha said very angrily.

"Skipped the hello then Major" Pete said whilst smiling.

"If all you wanted was a hello, I wouldn't be here and you could of used that little of technology thing called a Cell phone, but then I wouldn't have answered so I suppose this was your way, great well hello" Samantha snapped coldly.

"Awe Samantha there's no need to be cold, I thought we were friends...and considering you dump me for a guy with a peg leg and gray hair, I think I have taking it quite well" Pete snapped back.

"For one...I didn't dump you for him, two...he hasn't got a peg leg...and three, you're a self obsessed, control freak that doesn't trust any women that is to independent and doesn't need you to lean on, so I think to cut a long story short you're a complete Prick with a capital P." Samantha smiled finally being able to get to tell him exactly what she thought of him face to face.

"God you certainly know how to make a guy feel special huh?"

"So I've been told...I have my talents" Samantha replied.

"Yes you do Bitch"

"Right well if you're done…what do you want?" She shouted.

"I believe you're boyfriend…no sorry how rude of me…you're CO is in the local jail?"

"And I suppose you're gonna tell me you know something right?" Samantha replied with hate in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact yeah I am" Pete replied.

"Well come on then, there has to be a catch to why you brought me all the way out here and wanna share it with me?"

"Actually there wasn't a catch but now you mention it!" He smiled once again

"Just get on with it Pete for crying out loud" Carter snapped again with even more hate in her.

"I'll tell what…I'll tell you how the person that really shot Kinsey and how he managed it?"

"One how would you know as it's all classified two...if so what do you get outta of it?"

"Now isn't this nice, us talking like we used to?"

"Pete, cut the crap and talk" Samantha said nastily.

* * *

_Hay guys...thank you to all that did R&R the last couple of chaps...I just hope this one wasn't too disappointing as I know someone of you have been dying to know who it was and I hope you like the plot so far! Lol Also I would like to take this opportunity to say to everyone **NOW** that this Fic is **NOT **set in any particular season, episode, etc... it just a bit of everything and everyone shoved into one to make a good old **Fun Fic**, So if anyone's got a **Problem **with that then I'm am **sorry** as I know some do **prefer **to have most of it **set** to seasons and time all that sort of stuff but hay...for those that don't mind seeing everyone in this Fic together then **PLZ PL PLZ ENJOY!** __J__ x_


	6. Negotiating Terms

**_Hay Guys Sorry it taken me soooooooooooo long to upd8 HP Laptop's been in repairs...and I hate the Dell! lol But it's BACK with revenge so get ready for some REAL finger tapping! lol_**

**_Enjoy X :-) x _**

"Okay I'll tell you what I know and then we can talk more then"

"Whatever just tell me?" Samantha spat.

"Mate of mine works with the NID and in one of the labs as you are fully aware they keep the alien device named as mimic devices"

"Yeah what's your point Pete?" Samantha questioned impatiently.

"Well that mate of mine knows exactly who is trying to stitch your boyfri….CO up" Pete replied stuttering on the boyfriend part.

"Okay so how do we prove it?"

"Tut…tut…tut Sammy now here's where your part of the deal comes in nicely!" Smiled Pete.

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY" Samantha shot back with more anger in her eyes then she has ever felt before in her life.

"Wow…you sure are a lot more highly strung then I remember, could that be something to do with you're so called CO?"

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well it all depends on how much you want Jack?" Pete paused look over at Samantha realized just how much hatred she had for him, and then corrected himself. "What I meant was how much you want Colonel O'Neill out of jail and back in action with the rest of his team of course"

"Pete I haven't got time for games, a deals a deal now tell me what you want from me and you tell just what I need to know…but I am not make any promise that I can't keep…if it's outta of my area then, like they say it out of my hand"

"Okay…the person you're looking for is Philip Dean Owen he has all the information you'll need to prove Jack's innocence"

"Right…now the catch?" Samantha asked hastily.

"I want…NO I NEED…you to give me a glowing recommendation so I can join the NID?"

"What…I can't do that"

"Oh I believe you can Sammy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Carter shouted once again with a glare.

"Sorry...I know that you are one of most…"

"Wait I don't think you really know how hard it is to even step foot in the building let alone help promote to NID" Samantha cut into Pete's explanation.

"Come on Major surely there is something that you can do?"

"No there really isn't…What about your mate that works with them can't he help you instead?"

"I have already tried that and he said it would be impossible for him to do so…you know as we are buddies and all"

"What you mean is your NOT good enough" Sam laughed.

"Don't mock me Samantha" Pete shot back.

"So then why not go through the right channels Pete, you know work your way up like everybody else, I didn't get where I am today by butt kissing my father and his best mate to stick my pretty ass straight into Major at the SGC"

"Well I am not like you Samantha I will not be getting there by myself I can't one my bosses hates me…who would like to stick my pretty ass on the spit fire and have a good old poke himself then watch me burn"

"Do you even wonder why?"

"Yeah…I just don't get it that's all"

"No you don't do you…the only person you're in love with Pete is yourself…you personally and your soul are gonna be so happy together"

"Do you want him back or not Major?"

"I'll tell you what I'll do my best to stick your ass on the road to promotion…your ugly ass might I add…but I can't promise it will do any good, if it keeps you outta my life…apart from that you can go to hell for all I care…Oh and if your boss does ever decided to watch you burn or poke you on that spit, tell me I want first dibs for fronts seat…Sod it I'll even organize it myself and donate the takings to charity, goodbye detective" Samantha looked at me as if he was something she stepped on, she turned her back on him and walked out.

When Sam got back to her car she raced off and stopped at least 10miles always from the address. As she stopped she burst into tear, not know whether it was an emotion at happiness that she can finally give Jack some good news, fear, relief of tell Pete what she thought of him? She just didn't know. One thing she did know was that yes she did love Jack more then anything in the world and she'd give her own life to listen, touch, feel his warm against her body once again and couldn't wait to prove his innocence.

When Samantha returned to the SGC she headed straight to Janet to ask her advice.

"Janet can I have a minute please…it's gonna take long, well I don't think it is" Sam smiled.

"Yeah sure I'm almost done here I think…do you mind if we walk and talk?" Janet asked.

"Not at all" Samantha replied.

"So what's so urgent…I don't think have seen you smile so much in the last couple of weeks…what's going one Sam?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that so far! lol I promise to upd8 real soon! lol

I'd also like to take this sec to THANK everyone who reviewed; I really appreciate it and it really helps...I just glad you guys like it! (So let just hope I don't lose the plot A) LOL X :-) X


	7. Shower, Beer, Bed

Hiya Guys really sorry it's taken so LONG 4 an UD8...I really am...well here it is I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writting it for you guys! lol

Luv you and and thank you to everyone that has R&R-ed this fic! more, more, more plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! :-) xxxx

* * *

"Well I have… I have just got a way to prove Corneal O'Neill innocent"

"How come" Questioned Janet.

"I was coming out of the of the prison this morning and when I got back to the car there was a note of the window screen…telling me to meet them at the address that was stated, so that's what I did and it only turned out to be Pete"

"You mean you actually followed the instructions on the note…what if it had been some sort of mad man and…" Samantha interrupted Janet.

"Look that's not the point to cut a long story short I know exactly how they have set jack up"

"Okay enlighten me?"

"The Mimic Devices being held in DC."

"What…you mean someone from NID has set him up?"

"Exactly… isn't this great, now all we have to do is tell Jack and get the general to check it out obviously find the leader and get Jack back here."

"Just like that huh? Janet huffed.

"Well no it won't be that easy trying to convincing NID that they have a leek, plus this particular device and considering it's all classified they can't just stick it in a draw and deal with it later."

"Well good luck Sam…I hope it works?"

"Oh it will I just know it…you ever had a feeling about something so strong and nothing can break it?"

"Yeah" Janet replied looking at Sam with those I know why you're doing this really looks!

"Good then you'll know how I am feeling right now then, look o have to go I gonna head to the lab and start working this out all for the morning…just so there aren't any excuses to hang around…by the time I'm done know body it gonna able to just sit on this!"

"No…I get the feeling they won't either" Janet replied.

After working of the case all night Sam finally got up and stretched when she looked at the time she couldn't believe her eyes. But yet she knew it was well worth it, she decided to go straight down to the General's office and explain everything. After an hour Samantha came out and was instructed to get this information to Jack.

"They what?" Jack shouted angered.

"Yeah I know unbelievable huh" Samantha replied with tears in her eyes.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill your free to go…if you would like to sign here please" One of the guards asked.

"With pleasure…you know I'm gonna miss this place!" Jack smiled sarcastically.

"Well I can always arrange that you…" The guard was interrupted.

"No…no…no it alright I'll let someone else enjoy all the fun, but thanks for the offer anyway" Jack smiled.

"You ready sir?" Samantha questioned.

"Youbetcha" Jack looked loving into Sam's eyes.

"So this was all down to you?"

"Well most of it…you know me, I don't give up that easy!" Samantha smiled.

"Well I'll never complain again…and if I do then shoot me" Smiled Jack

"I promise" Samantha replied laughing.

"So you wanna go to the SGC or…"

"Oh I think I'll give it a miss…but how do you fancy a beer and a pizza!" Jack cut Sam off.

"Sound good to me, your place or mine?" Sam smiled.

"You know me I'm not fussed…just as long as a hot and a very hot shower is fitted and an ice cold beer after I don't care" Jack replied as he closed his eyes and put his head back in Sam's car.

"I'm sure I can manage that Sir!"

As Sam drove off towards her house she couldn't help but look at him dose, she knew with every glance she took that being stuck in that disgusting place had changed him, she still wasn't quite sure what it was but she knew and was going to find out exactly what it was before she even let him out of her sight!

"Sir… Colonel…hay sleeping beauty, I think your dribbling!" Samantha giggled

"Oh…god no really?" A sleepy Jack whispered.

"No of course not just knew it would make you come round and thought I'd get it in"

"Nice one!" Smiled Jack as he look where his was "So your place it is then"

"Yep…is that okay?"

"Does it contain a shower and an ice cold beer Samantha?

* * *

YEAH YEAH YEAH...I KNOW HORRIBLE PLACE TO LEAVE IT...PLZ 4GIVE ME! LOL :- ) XOX XOX XOX


	8. Bonding

"Last time I checked I believe there was a shower as I don't usually us a shower or in fact a bath then maybe not, as for the beer yep case load of it but can't guarantee it's Ice cold…but I am sure I still have a freezer to shove a couple in!" Sam replied laughing.

"Ok that whole shower, bath image isn't a great advert Carter…beer on the other hand I will forgive you!"

"Sorted then"

"Why don't you take a seat for a second and I'll just run and check the showers still there along with some clean towels!"

"Ok" Jack replied weekly.

"Well everything looks in order…the showers still intact" Sam giggled as she appeared round the corner and realized Jack had dosed off again. She took hold off his hand and said.

"Sir…come on you stink!"

"Why thank Samantha that really is nice"

"Well you always did say not to lie" Sam replied.

"No…your right honesty is the best way to go and as for stinking, good god I do!"

As Jack was having a shower she was ordering the pizza, getting the plates and beer together when he appeared in just the towel she had left him, it took her breath away.

"You know why this color is really fetching I'd still rather wear something a bit more comfortable" Jack suggested pulling at the pale pink towel she left him.

"Oh yea sorry about that, your clothes on the other hand erm…I shoved them in the wash sorry!"

"No…that's okay, pink towel it is" Jack smiled.

"Look if you go into the bedroom on the right there's a blue robe that will probably look and feel a lot better!" Sam smiled still struggling to stay focused on the conversation rather than keep looking at his body!

As he came out in her blue robe she still couldn't look him straight in the eye without throwing herself at him, as they never really got to finish the conversation they were having up at the lodge they both felt a little uncomfortable but only for a while.

"Well this feels better…what do ya think?"

"Mmm…yeah lovely!"

"You hungry Sir?"

"Famished and if you call me Sir once more until we hit base, I'll walk right outta here and yes in your blue robe!" Smiled Jack.

"Ok sorry S…Jack" Sam stuttered.

"So that beer cold yet?"

"Yeah sure help yourself"

"That's great…forgotten what it actually tasted like how is that even possible"

"Oh well…make up for it now…oh that must be the pizza" Samantha said whilst going to the door.

They had finished the pizza and Sam could see Jack falling asleep with his beer in his hand.

"Jack…come on you can't sleep there it's not the best sofa to kip on"

"Sorry did I nod off again" Jack sleepily replied.

"Yep…I am that boring!" Sam joked

"No…I'm really sorry Sam, just grab me a blanket and I'll sleep on that sofa"

"No…no it alright you have my bed, I'm not having you sleep on a sofa after sleeping on the pits for the last couple of weeks…now come on if you argue you'll be sleeping with next doors dog" Smile Sam.

"Did I say thank you?"

"No but I know that already…so come, come and get a comfortable night's sleep please!"

"What happened to the guest room?" Jack asked

"Err…you'll have to take that up with Cassie, as she continuously complained about how dull it was in there every time she stayed and suggested that we redecorate. She decided to peel off most the wall paper in the middle of the night, and then when I woke up the next morning and asked her what she'd done, she told me, now I don't have any excuses but to do it now and that she would do it with me...She had a point it was pretty bad and agreed we'd do it together in the summer and that was 6 months ago and we just haven't had time to start it yet!"

"Oh…good old Cassie, love her" Jack smiled peacefully.

Sam pulled Jack up and tucked him into bed. She stroked his face and made her way up toward his hair and said. "Goodnight Jack" With tears welling up in her eyes once again he manage a simple thank you a goodnight then fell to let like lighting, Sam watched the man she has loved for 10 years the lightly kissed his forehead and left, leave the door slightly a jar so she could hear if he needed anything.

Sam left it an hour before settling down to sleep just in case he woke up. As he didn't stir at all she laid down, she was drifting in and out of sleep scared to fall asleep think that Jack might need her for something and wake up. By which time she fell asleep from exhaustion all of a sudden she heard.


	9. Scream's In The Night

"Nooooooo...please don't just...go away, leave me...someone pleasssssse tell them to stoooo" Jack screamed.

"Hay...Jack, Jack look at me...LOOK AT ME JACK its Sam open your eyes" Sam begged very worried.

"Samantha?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's me, look at me, its okay everything is okay...I am here Jack"

"What's happing to me?" Jack questioned Sam looking into her eye and crying.

"Oh GOD...what did they do to you Jack? It's okay your with me now nothings bad gonna happen to you here I promise okay...just trust come here" Samantha told him also in tears.

Sam climbed into the bed and held him as tight as possible could rocking him back and forth whilst stroking his face to relax him as much as possible, they both eventually fell asleep.

In morning Jack was woken up suddenly which made him jump out of his skin.

"Jack it's alright it's just the paper boy…you okay?" Sam asked him whilst still hold him the same way they fell asleep.

"I don't…will…you know…mind just holding me a bit longer?"

"I wouldn't dream of letting go just yet okay so just close your eyes and go back to sleep with me okay?" Samantha smiled.

"Sleep yeah if…if…err…that's okay?" Jack questioned as he drifted off again.

"Take as long as long as you need Jack…please just sleep okay…I am not going anywhere"

As Jack drifted back off to sleep he pushed himself closer in to Sam's body and she did the same she couldn't help but hold back her tears as she didn't want to wake him and worry.

_**Sorry it's such a short chap promise I'll upd8 ASAP hope you all really enjoying it…See ya kiddo's! XOXO**_


	10. Wake Up Calls

Hiya peeps! Really soz it's taken so long promise, promise, promise oh & did I say PROMISE? I'll try harder! lol he he heeeeeeeeeeee! :-)

Hope you enjoy...luv ya all plz R&R lol

Ps, Thanxs 2 EVRYONE who R&R to the last Chaps!

xoxo

Come the next morning Sam started to wake up as she opened her eyes, she notice Jack wasn't there. She got up and looked everywhere calling him but there was no answer and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Cass speaking"

"Hay Cassie it's Aunt Sam...How are you?"

"Great thanks, you?"

"Yep sure fine...Erm Cassie have you heard from Uncle Jack at all today?"

"Awa no...I thought he was still in Prison after the shooting thing?"

"Err...yeah that's right okay well you have great day Cass and keep out of trouble and if you do happen to hear from Uncle Jack will you let me know please honey?"

"Ooh…okay Aunt Sam…And are you sure your okay?" Cassandra questioned.

Yeah…yea of course Cassie…look I have to go now okay talk to you later" With that Samantha quickly hung up.

"Who was that Cassie…sounded very serious?" Dr. Janet Frasier inquired.

"Hmmm…oh that was Auntie Sam"

"Oh really well what did she say?"

"She asked me if Uncle Jack had called at all?" Cassie replied.

"She did…what else did she say?" Janet asked her looking concerned.

"Nothing really except if I hear from him…just to let her know. Mum what's going on?"

"You know what Cass for once I really don't know, but I'm gonna find out that's for sure"

"Yeah please do she sound kinda of worried to me if that"

"I will…have a good day at school and I'll see you tonight…and you're sure Sally's mum doesn't mind giving you a ride home so late?"

"Yes mum she said she was cool with it" Cassie smiled.

"Bye sweetie" Janet replied giving her adopted daughter a kiss goodbye.

"By mum have a good da…" Janet was already half way to the car before Cassie got a chance to say a proper goodbye.

When Janet got to the SGC she walked straight into Carter who seemed very edgy and was twitching all over the place the left normal only to 15 seconds which to Sam right now felt like a long 15 minutes.

"Sam…you okay?" Janet asked

"Yep"

"What…that's it, yep?"

"Yeah why?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well it's just Cassandra said you called, that was all"

"Yeah don't I always?"

"I suppose, you're hear extra early this morning as well any particular reason?"

"No…just couldn't settle and I have a load of reports to catch up on anyway, so I didn't really see the use in staring at four walls when I could be doing something a lot more constructive!"

"Well good for you…you know where I am if you need a break or a check up!"

"Right…this is me, I'll catch you later"

Samantha almost ran to her lab and tried to call Jack she was beginning to get very anxious with the fact that she fell to sleep with her CO then him just disappearing, she knew Jack wasn't in a fit enough state to drive or even walk anywhere to far but yet how long he had been gone from beside her she doesn't know, _Why wouldn't he call_ she thought to herself. The later it got the more apprehensive she got, she was in two minds whether to say anything to anyone just in case they thought she'd be lying if she told them they just held each other in bed rather than just jumping to the wrong conclusion thinking anything sexually intimate went on.

As everybody that knows them gossip about them as it is, even though they have never given the impression that they are dating, they still think they are either already sleeping together or fancy the pants off each and just maybe one day catch them in one of the locker rooms doing something very inappropriate and going completely against protocol.

"Just as she made up her mind and quickly got up from her seat and rushed towards the infirmary. Dr. Frasier and General Hammond appeared.


End file.
